Hier encore
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Batman part pour une énième mission de sauvetage laissant Alfred seul avec ses souvenirs et sa nostalgie.


**Titre** : Hier encore.

 **Auteur** : Yzan & Lili

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à DC Comics, les idées et le texte ci-dessous sont de nous.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Hier.

 **Re- Note des auteures** : Cette fic est dédicacée à **MAEGLIN SURION** ! Bravo pour nous avoir survécu et merci pour ton soutien !

 **Résumé** : Batman part pour une énième mission de sauvetage laissant Alfred seul avec ses souvenirs et sa nostalgie.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

 **\- Hier encore. -**

Debout non-loin de la plateforme, Alfred observa la haute silhouette noire se glisser dans la Batmobile. Le moteur de l'engin rugit, emplissant la Batcave d'un écho mugissant. Quelques chauves-souris s'envolèrent pour accompagner l'engin partit en trombes avec à son bord le héro masqué prêt à protéger Gotham contre une nouvelle menace. Les portes blindées de la base secrète se refermèrent après le passage du bolide, laissant Alfred, seul dans un silence assourdissant.

Le majordome au visage marqué par les outrages du temps qui passe essuya ses lunettes avec un mouchoir en tissu impeccablement repassé. Il se rassit devant les multiples écrans de surveillance afin de suivre les exploits du justicier masqué. Alfred se servit lentement une tasse de thé dans laquelle il ajouta un demi-sucre et un nuage de lait. Sa cuillère tinta contre le bord de la délicate soucoupe en porcelaine.

Absorbé dans la contemplation distraite de son breuvage, le vieil homme fut happé par une vague de nostalgie. Hier encore, il était debout dans le vestibule du manoir des Wayne. Bruce descendait l'escalier majestueux de l'entrée à cheval sur la rambarde, le rire de Monsieur Wayne Senior résonnant dans le décor chaleureux accompagné du cri effrayé de Madame. Le bambin fut rattrapé au vol par son père et tous deux furent vertement réprimandés par elle.

Hier encore, après la mort du couple Wayne, il se revoyait lisant une histoire au petit garçon pour l'aider à s'endormir. Y mettant le ton, se servant de ses talents d'acteur pour donner vie à chacun des personnages des histoires chevaleresque que Bruce adorait. Le sommeil ne tardait jamais à venir cueillir l'enfant. Alfred remontait alors les draps et couvertures, bordant soigneusement la petit silhouette endormie si précieuse à ses yeux avant de l'abandonner à ses songes.

Hier encore, il consolait l'orphelin éperdu qui hurlait en pleine nuit suite à un cauchemar violent et sanglant, le serrant dans ses bras et le berçant contre lui tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants au creux de l'oreille. Après avoir séché ses larmes, il le réinstallait au lit, et lui préparait un chocolat chaud agrémenté de crème chantilly qu'il le laissait déguster blotti bien confortablement sous la couette épaisse.

Hier encore, Alfred accompagnait le petit Bruce à son entrée au collège, réajustant l'uniforme réglementaire pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse aucun faux plis. Il se revoyait attendre avec appréhension le retour du jeune adolescent et l'écouter raconter sa journée tout en lui préparant un copieux goûter. Il supervisait alors les devoirs de son jeune protégé, l'aidant quand cela était nécessaire, le réprimandant quand besoin était.

Hier encore, il apprenait à Bruce à se battre, pour qu'il puisse se défendre en cas d'attaques dans cette ville si mal famée qu'était Gotham. Il avait transformé l'une des très nombreuses chambres du manoir en salle d'entrainement pour eux deux. Les débuts furent pénibles et souvent Alfred avait soigné les bleus et bosses qu'il avait lui même occasionné. Mais Bruce était tenace et motivé, et depuis longtemps l'élève avait dépassé le maître.

Hier encore, Bruce quittait le manoir pour un voyage initiatique, laissant Alfred seul dans cette grande maison vide. Alfred ne comptait plus les nuits à s'inquiéter de ce que devenait celui qu'il en était venu à considérer comme un fils. Puis Bruce était revenu, changé, grandi, plus dur et froid qu'avant, avec un nouveau projet, un projet un peu fou. Mais Alfred l'avait accepté et l'avait suivi, loyal et fidèle jusqu'au bout. Et Batman était né.

Hier encore, le majordome revoyait le milliardaire essayer la nouvelle version améliorée de son costume de justicier masqué dans la Batcave. L'adulte, devenu un super-héros aguerri, testant les différentes nouvelles armes incluses afin de pouvoir les utiliser sans problèmes durant ses combats nocturnes. Le justicier sombre remplaçait de plus en plus souvent l'homme chaleureux et sympathique qu'Alfred avait vu grandir.

Les portes de la Batcave s'ouvrirent et le vrombissement d'un puissant moteur sortirent le majordome de ses pensées nostalgiques. Posant sa tasse vide sur la table prés de lui, Alfred se porta à la rencontre de la haute silhouette aux oreilles pointues qui s'extirpait difficilement de l'habitacle de la puissante voiture.

\- Vous êtes blessé, remarqua non sans inquiétude le vieil homme encore alerte.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entraîna Bruce vers la partie de la cave dédiée aux soins, et aida le justicier à se défaire de son armure. Une fois Bruce en caleçon, Alfred le fit s'installer sur la méridienne médicale et examina de plus près la vilaine blessure sanguinolente barrant l'omoplate droite du milliardaire.

\- Voilà une bien méchante plaie, dit calmement Alfred en sortant le matériel nécessaire pour la soigner. Il va falloir recoudre. Comment vous êtes vous fait ceci ?

\- Le Joker, grogna Bruce avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Evidemment, soupira Alfred. Peut-être ne devriez vous pas vous jeter tête baissée dans tous les pièges qu'il vous tend.

\- Hmpfff.

La réponse sibylline amusa le majordome qui désinfecta la blessure avant de la suturer proprement.

Il finit le pansement et, tout en ôtant les gants en latex enfilés pour l'opération, demanda :

\- Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé, Monsieur ?

\- Avec plaisir Alfred, répondit l'homme d'affaire en enfilant une chemise propre et parfaitement repassée. Et merci pour les soins. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous.

Sans rien ajouter, l'homme disparu dans les étages du manoir, laissant Alfred seul dans la cave, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Hier déjà, il était utile au petit Bruce, l'avait aidé à grandir, à devenir l'homme qu'il était maintenant. Aujourd'hui encore, il était son plus grand soutien, son plus loyal serviteur, son plus fidèle ami. Et demain, il serait toujours là, dans l'ombre du justicier masqué, dans les pas du milliardaire le plus puissant de Gotham, dans l'intimité de ce grand manoir. Fidèle et loyal jusqu'au bout... jusqu'à la mort.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire des auteures :

Tadam ! On l'a fait ! Un nouveau fandom ! Exprès pour toi Maeglin ! On espère que cette petite incursion dans la tête de ce très cher Alfred t'aura plu ! Et à vous aussi évidemment, lecteurs et lectrices de tous horizons.

Une petite review pour nous donner votre avis sur notre modeste contribution à ce fandom ?

Merci de nous avoir lues,

Yzan & Lili.


End file.
